project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhail Iverson
Appearance Standing tall at 6 feet 4 inches, Mikhail may tower over many others but he is very lanky and almost looks to be malnourished. His muscles aren't nearly what they need to be for his height and his weight is on the low side. His ribs cannot be seen but it's very easy to tell that he's a little too underweight for his height. He wears a kevlar neck brace on the right ride of his body that helps to hold up his head when the muscles in his neck simply don't have the strength anymore. He keeps this thing clean and well oiled so that it doesn't end up getting rusty or broken. If it does, he would be in some serious trouble. Relaxed, loose shirts and normally washed out jeans with a few holes are fine with him. Mikhail isn’t all that picky when it comes to what he’s wearing and if he does, then he usually requests someone to slap him for it. He’s never been a girly wimp before and he sure as hell isn’t going to be any time soon. He has long sleeved shirts mostly because they’re what he’s used to and a few normal pairs of sneakers and such, he can rarely ever be seen wearing boots of any kind at all. Mikhail doesn’t worry about being formal at all. There’s no reason for him to wear any monkey suits or anything of that nature now that he has unlimited access to shorts and jeans and all the wonderful other things in between. Inventory *1x hairbrush *1x bookbag *3x changes of clothes *3x bottles of water *1x bottle of medication his neck *1x large bag of food Personality Mikhail is a very goofy type of guy. He can be sweet and generally is when he meets new people, usually with a smile plastered all over his face like a happy puppy. It's one of those things about him that makes him want to be friends with everyone. Of course, one can't please everyone on the planet and Mikhail knows that. He's very friendly with kids and seems to connect with them on a friendship level since he knows that there are sometimes things that kids can only get through having good friends. He's sometimes seen with coloring books when he's bored and usually resorts to making or stealing jewelry from stores that he loots for food and supplies. Regarding the walkers, Mikhail doesn't favor them at all and would much rather hide in a closet for the rest of eternity if he knew it would keep him from having to deal with them. Skills *'Cooking': Mikhail is good at making his own food even if it's not something that anyone else wants to eat. He usually makes things that are from the 'older' areas of where his father was from, old recipes that may have been forgotten as time went on. *'Singing:' Even though there's very little he can do physically, Mikhail has a very soft and beautiful voice when it comes to singing. He's very good at getting kids and small babies to calm down when he sings to them and uses this whenever he needs to. His ability is a little frazzled though since it depends on the muscles in his neck. *'Gardening and Food Preservation:' Mikhail knows a lot about how to garden and keep food fresh and tasty, he learned from his mother and did very well with it when he was younger on until he was graduating high school. His family was very adamant about what they kept in the house and didn't trust processed foods enough for people in the house to eat them; his mother was very paranoid about this. *'Navigation:' What he lacks physically, he makes up for in brainwork. Mikhail is very good at navigating with road atlases and can show different routes that could be used to take to any singular place. As long as there's a point A and point B, he can get someone there even if they have to take several different routes for it. History He was born in Russia but moved to the US when his parents could afford it. be expanded on later Relations be added later.